


Godslayer who Lived

by LuciferSinbad



Category: Campione! (Anime), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Neglected Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSinbad/pseuds/LuciferSinbad
Summary: After Dumbledore proclaims his baby brother as the BWL, Harry Potter's life is completely ruined. His parents on Dumbledore's orders abandon him with his KNOWN magic hating relatives where he was abused and ridiculed for five years until he ran away and stumbled into something which completely changed his entire life for good. Dumbledore's schemes and machinations will not be prepared.





	1. Reborn as a Campione!

Reborn as a Campione!

"After him he's weak, if we can defeat him then we might become a Campione." Four mages from the England Branch of the Copper-Black Cross. By chance they came across the Heretic God Rudra whilst he was wounded, their leader Erica was recovering for a bit since even wounded a Heretic God is still a God.

Harry Potter was stumbling through the forest which the two parties were currently in, he's been living on the streets for a week now and was on the run from some people he'd stolen from as that's what he'd needed to do in order to survive. Cursing his bad luck he stumbled upon an injured man in strange white clothing.

"Help me." He wheezes out to the child, unbeknowst to said child that he was planning to steal his energy in order to heal himself and get rid of those mages.

"What's wrong." Letting his guard down the child approaches the fallen god and was checking on him when shouts from the forest came and startled him. Rudra grabs the boy and yells at the knights. 

"Stand back peons or I'll kill the boy." He says while holding an arrow to his throat.

"What'll we do boss?"

"Stand down, we can't let him kill the child." Harry just stares confused at the group, honestly he didn't care about his life. It's been five years since his little brother was proclaimed as the wizarding world's hero for killing Voldemort when in fact it was him who did. His parents abandoned him to fawn over his brother and subjected him to years of hell, at this point the eight year old just doesn't care anymore.

But something in him told him to not give up so while the God was distracted he grabbed the arrow and stabbed it into his eye and connected it with his brain causing the God to drop the boy.

"Damn it, I didn't expect to be defeated by a child of all things. Fine then I admit defeat, for you to defeat someone as mighty as I am, I give you my praise Godslayer." He said that as he began to disappear in a flutter of gold light and the eight year old Godslayer collapsed leaving the knights to just stare in utter shock and confusion.

  


  


"But Erica why do I have to go to this school? It'll be boring, plus I have to interact with  _them_ again." He said with clear venom in his voice. It's been seven years since he became the Godslayer representative of this part of the world. Since then he's killed two more gods and gained their authorities, as well as quite a name for himself and managed to surpass his brother in the eyes of the secret society.

Campione, and the knight organizations who serve them are well known throughout the wizarding world, but Britain being as backwards as it is has never cared about them since in their eyes they were nothing but foolish muggles. But now that a half-blood from their country has gained the highest power they follow him. Which is a bit of an understatement but the ministry did say they'd follow him when he required, although mostly to get into his pockets, but the nonetheless the Godslayer accepted their offer. The deal they had was that he'd protect them from any Dark Lord or something like that, and they'd watch out for any strange phenomenon which were the major signs of Heretic Gods since most wizards can't see them.

"Because my king it is required you must, plus you can't keep avoiding them forever." Actually I can since Campione can live for several centuries but that's beside the point. Right now we were on the Hogwarts Express since Erica had drugged me and forced me to come, and were on our way to Hogwarts with two of my servants.

"But why, they clearly don't care about me, you've seen the letters. Each one is just a way of berating me for stealing the attention away from my baby brother, who need I remind you is also starting this year."

"Stop being childish and man up." The Godslayer sends a very harsh glare at his loyal knight. She's lucky he doesn't have an authority which can vaporize someone with a look, it'd certainly make his job easier since he attracts danger like a magnet. Ignoring the twitching eyebrows of her furious master she continues with her little speech. "Besides if you want to grow as a man and a king then you must be able to forge strong ties and cooperating with people even if you don't like them is part of that."

"I hate it when you're right. Since when are you wise?" I laugh at my little joke as I think back to my last conversation with my rival who is also a Campione, Salvatore Doni just before I left Italy.

_"Be careful with what's rising in that crappy country of yours. I've got a bad feeling my young friend."_   


Just then there was a knock at the door and my assistant and teacher Ambrosiapoked her head in. "There's someone here insisting on seeing you, she says she knows you."

"Let her in, if it is who I think it is she won't back down quietly." A few seconds later a bushy brown haired girl comes in. "It's been awhile Mione."

"It certainly has my king." She smiles as she sits by my and we catch up a bit. Let me explain, I met her about a year ago when I killed my third God, since she could actually see the Heretics I managed to convince the association to take her and her family in as both protection and training. When she started Hogwarts it was able to continue except more secretive, with me here this year things'll be different.

  


"Before we bring the first years in for sorting we'll be doing things a bit differently this year. We have a new student joining us this year who should've been here three years ago for his first year. May I present, the Godslayer of England, Lord Hadrian Potter." I mentally groan as I specifically ordered to skip the theatrics but as usual Dumbles wants to do everything his way. Honestly I've never liked him at all, not just because he forced my parents to abandon me but because I've gotten multiple reports of his trying to use my name to get his way, even going so far as to try and forge a document to hand over all my possessions.

Stepping forward I place the hat on my head and sit on the stool.

' _Oh my you're certainly an interesting boy. I've never had the pleasure of sorting a Campione before. Now where do you want to be placed? The old man tried to curse me to make me put you in Gryffindor but I can sense you'd do better in any of the houses.'_

_'Why am I not suprised. Put me in Ravenclaw along with my servant. I am no one's puppet like Dumbledore seems to think I am.'_

_'As you wish, better be_ **Ravenclaw! __**" He shouts the last part out loud as the house with the raven emblem claps as I sit beside Hermione with Erica and Ena on either side of us and my teacher across as we ignore all the pointing and staring as well as the jealous and annoyed looks from my former parents and the meddling old man.

  


Finally the sorting was over. We followed the Prefects I think they were called, up to where the Ravenclaw dorms were. After answering some sort of riddle we headed into the common room where they discussed the rules and things like that. As I was pondering about the tournament they discussed earlier I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see the Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater I think it was.

"We've prepared your private rooms for you and your servants as you requested, my king."

"None of that formality stuff, just call me Hadrian. Thank you for your help we'll head up soon for there are some things I must talk with the Headmaster about apparently." She looks at me confused before Professor Flitwick walks in and says the Headmaster has requsted to speak with me, alone.

"Let's go, apparently Mr. Whiskers has need to speak to us. Hermione you too." Nodding, albeit slightly confused the Ravenclaw Fourth year follows.

  


"You wanted to see me old man." I say as I stand by the door as I enter the room to see the Headmaster, my parents, and a bloated whale with black hair and glasses who I'm assuming is my brother.

"Please sit down Harry my boy. And I believe I only requested for you to come, your servants will wait outside." He says as he peers at us with his half moon glasses, acting like he has the authority to order me around, not even taking into account the fact that one of his prized students was in the room.

"I'll stand, and my knights will stay. Hermione you can use the chair if you like." I say to bring to attention the fact that I brought a fourth year with me. "Now then I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all night."

Gritting his teeth he gets right to the point of this farce of a meeting. "Harry,"

"You will address me by my title or not at all old man." I may hate being addressed formally but not a single one of the wizards in this room, sans Hermione of course, have not given me any reason to allow them the luxury of addressing me as less than such.

"My king, where have you been these last few years? You gave a lot of people quite the shock when you just up and vanished into thin air."

"Clearly not enough to stop your attempts at theft. I know you've tried multiple times to steal from me. I won't take this public, at least not yet. Now then I assume this isn't the only reason you called me here."

"I've discussed it over with your parents and they've agreed that some adjustments will be made to your schedule."

"Adjustments?" I say not liking where this is going.

"Yes, you are to train your brother so that he can prepare to fight Voldemort. Surely a King is the best choice."

"Hell no. This conversation is over." I turn to open the door only to find it locked. I turn slightly to see Dumbledore pocketing his wand.

"I'm afraid I must insist Hadrian, your brother is in a lot of danger. Surely you heard about the attack during the Championship. With Death Eater threat rising he'll be under threat."

"You can't get me to change my mind. If they wanted my help they shouldn't have listened to you in the first place." Ignoring the shouts from my former parents I kick the door down both opening it and releasing the spell.

"Try anything like this again I will make you suffer." Erica said while brandishing her sword, Ena and Ambrosia doing the same before leaving.

"Dammit Albus what're we gonna do that impudent boy refuses to listen to reason."

"Give me some time James, I'm sure I can convince him to see what needs to happen for the Greater Good." I'll have to get rid of those pathetic guards of his and convince him to give his power to me. No one else but I should hold the power of a God.

  


  



	2. Here Comes the Schools

Here Comes the Schools

It's been a month since the school year started and things are finally starting to calm down just slightly for the life of the young Campione and his companions. At every turn Dumbledore, Lily, and James have tried relentlessly to corner him and force him to concede to their plans but has failed. After the stardom of being in the presence of a legendary Godslayer calmed down people finally started treating Hadrian like another ordinary student.

Now it was the day before the two schools and their representatives were due to arrive for the Tri-Wizard tournament. I didn't need my second authority to know that I was gonna be dragged into this one way or another. 

"So you're saying that you didn't even use any magic to defeat your first God."

"Yeah he was already badly injured when I stumbled across some magicians trying to finish him off. That's actually how I met Erica, she was part of the time sent to hunt him. He's actually my strongest authority and also highly praised among those who worship his mythology."

"Can you tell us which one he is."

"Could, don't feel like it." The group groaned in disappointment at not being able to gain any information. Recently I've gathered quite a following amongst my fellow Ravenclaws, as the house of knowledge their thirst to figure out about the mysterious world of Godslayers has made them eager to find out as much information as possible.

"Why, are you too scared of him. Maybe you didn't really slay him and are just a pathetic pretender. Why're you all paying so much attention to this liar, it's obvious that Chris is the real hero and not his crybaby older brother." I groan as I look up and see my brother's little puppy who's all bark and no bite. The youngest Weasley, I don't get why he acts like this, I've met his older twin brothers and have even helped them with a few pranks and yet this one makes me wanna use an authority on him.

"I will not tolerate anymore disrespect to my master." As the stupid little shit was about to say something even more incriminating to his imminent demise he was suddenly launched like a spring into the doors leading to the entrance of the school since we were currently outside by the Black Lake.

As I was about to head back inside since this little encounter has spoiled my mood when my phone goes off. "What do you want Doni?"

"I'm touched you remembered me my friend." I hang up immediately and he calls back just as quickly. "Sheesh someone's pissed. Fine I'll get to the point, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sending a surprise to that school of yours fairly soon you're going to love it." With that he hangs up.

"What the, but I thought it was impossible for muggle technology to work near magic."

"Only when inside a backwater country such as this, unlike England the rest of the world has gotten around that. There's a little inscription which if used can instead power devices instead of acting like a drainage."

"Now then if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my personal dorms to study and prepare for the King of Italy."

 

 

The time had finally arrived. Both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive very shortly for the start of the Tri-Wizard tournament. At first I had no interest in it whatsoever but after thinking about it now I wanna compete. 

Unfortunately though, we've been standing around outside fro nearly an hour and there hasn't been a single sign of anything so I'm dying of boredom. I was about to fall asleep on my feet when I felt a strong presence in the sky, but it was strangely familiar, which can only mean one thing. "I swear I am going to kill that idiot." Everyone just looks at me confused as a large carriage drawn by horses landed on the ground and out came a large woman who was most likely the headmistress, followed by several other girls who were shivering not used to the climate change. Lastly came the person I sensed, although he was about a foot away, since he was a man.

"Yo Hadrian it's been awhile." He waved at me casually before he was blown into the forest from a wind arrow.

"My King was that really necessary."

"No." Hermione sweat drops at the casual response to the attack of a fellow king. "Don't worry he'll be fine, he's stronger than I am, if only barely. Oh look here comes the Durmstrang group." Trying to get rid of the awkward silence which had developed the young king managed to divert everyone's attention to the lake as a large ship appeared out of it mast first.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." I groan as Doni appears right next to me as if he didn't just get blasted hundreds of feet not even 2 minutes ago.

 

"Why're you here Salvatore?"

"Oh why wouldn't I be here. I was in France on some business when I got into a spot of trouble with this school so I hitched a ride to see my friend." I resist the urge to punish him but I decide to be civil, technically he is a foreign guest, albeit illegally. Knowing him there was most likely blackmail involved.

"Excuse me, are you finished with the Bouillabaisse?" A silvery blonde french haired girl from earlier asks from across from Hermione as the french delegates were sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"It would do you well to know your place in front of a king." Erica says haughtily as Hermione hands her the dish no one else was eating.

"Quiet Erica, as I've said numerous times there's no need to be formal."

"Aren't you the brother of the boy-who-lived?" Another french girl who was younger than the rest of the group who couldn't be older than 10 stares at me and asks the question.

"Unfortunately yes. But much like my annoying friend here I'm also the King of Britain and all its territories."

"A child like you is a Godslayer, that's impossible there's no way a little boy can hold such power."

"Technically you're right, but I've had this power practically my whole life, since I was seven years old in fact." As she was about to retort Dumbledore starts his speech about the tournament and the upcoming selection process which I just tuned out but I started paying more attention as they brought a large chalice in.

"This is the impartial judge which'll select the three champions for the Tournament, the Goblet of Fire. In order to combat the possible death toll which is normally involved with this tournament the ministry has agreed that there will be an age line drawn by myself so that no one who is underage will be able to place there name in it. If you're name is drawn you will be bound by a binding magical contract to compete in each of the trials ahead. The one who comes out on top will win the Tri-Wizard Cup and bring eternal glory for them and their school as well as a thousand galleon prize. I wish you all good luck."

 

"Lord Salvatore if I may be allowed to ask, since you went through the trouble of coming here, are you planning to compete in the tournament." Hermione nervously asks the foreign man as he joined us in my personal quarters after being booted out of the Beauxbatons carriage. It was through foresight that I requested a room that would adapt will the number of people so there'd be room for extras.

"Nope, I just wanted to cheer my good friend on. Also I'm chasing someone right now, there's been rumors of a Heretic God roaming around the country recently."

"Why wasn't I made aware of this? I am the King of this country, if anyone was to be told why was it you, someone who almost never takes anything seriously."

"The higher ups knew you'd be busy so they sent me instead."

"Now that you've brought this up you have to realize that I can't just let you steal my prey from me. If anyone's gonna kill that God it'll be me. I've been looking for a chance to gain another authority. Let me take a guess as to which one it is?" Closing my eyes and trying to predict which one that'll attack I open them in shock and happiness.

"Scheherazade the story teller. Well then my friend, let's let this chase begin." He grins as a way of acceptance and heads to his room without another word.

 

It was the next night that everyone had been eagerly anticipating, the night of selection of the three champions. We were waiting in the Great Hall for about twenty minutes when  the fire from the goblet turned blue and a piece of paper shot out and Dumbledore caught it before shouting out the contents to the hall. "The champion for Durmstrang is, Viktor Krum!" That got thunderous applause from people as they were excited about their favorite Quidditch star being selected for the tournament. Next up was one that was a bit dainty and Dumbledore caught it and read off the second name. "The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour." This one was met with quieter applause as people were either glaring or drooling at the chosen person. "Last but not least, the Hogwarts champion is, Hadrian Potter." Even as he says that it was obvious he was shocked at the fact that a newbie fourth year was picked instead of a fully qualified seventh.

' _I've finally got him, a bit unexpected but I can use this to finally get him back under my thumb.'_ Both James and Dumbledore were thinking simultaneously.

 

"This is preposterous, he is but a child. You assured us that this wouldn't happen Dumbledore."

"I don't understand how something like this could've happened in the first place, I made absolutely sure that no one underage could cross the ward."

"What's the big deal, it's just a competition, not anything dangerous or the like, well at least not compared to my usual level of danger." All adults turn to the elephant in the room.

"Headmistress, are you really saying that they're allowing this little boy to complete, he's nothing but a child." The french champion says in a high and mighty tone of voice that made me want to punch her.

"I'll have you know this little boy is a lot stronger than you are. I can take everyone in this room on at once without even breaking a sweat. Besides while your in this country each of you are to show me the respect I deserve."

"And why would we do that?" VIktor Krum speaks up for the first time since we came in.

"Here's a question for you, I assume you've heard of one of the British branches of the knights."

"Yeah the Templars, their leader is the newest King who shares this country." Headmaster Karkarov says answering for his student.

"You're looking at him. I am Hadrian Potter, the youngest Campione and co king of this country. I slew a god at the age of eight and thus I am of a higher station than each and everyone of you." That caused everyone who wasn't British to backpedal in shock. Of course they'd heard of a new king being born at the age of eight but they just wrote it off as a weird rumor but now being in the presence of said person was both shocking and terrifying at the same time.

"I've had enough of this for now, send all the necessary information to my personal dorms." Walking out of the room without listening to any of their shouts of protests I head back upstairs to meet up with my knights.


	3. Seriously? Dragons? Couldn't they make it harder

Seriously? Dragons? Couldn't they make it harder

It's been quite a while since the selection of the champions where there were five chosen instead of the expected four and things have continued to grow quite tense. The foreign dignitaries have been silently fuming over the high amounts of disrespect shown to them on Halloween. Despite knowing that whatever it is that the first task would be, it's supposed to be difficult, the young Godslayer didn't give a damn.

The best thing about this whole mess is that Doni had finally gotten off his lazy ass and went back to Italy since I won the bet, although not in the way we were expecting. During the confrontation they were fully expecting a fight as usual when facing one of them, but it turns out that whoever gave Doni his information got one thing wrong. She was a Heretic God true, but she was a Divine Ancestor who'd come to this country due to a vision of some sort and chose to become my aid, quite easier than I thought considering all she demands is enough sweets a week to give all of Hogwarts stomachaches for a month. For example it was a week before the task and currently sitting at the Ravenclaw table the strange duo were sitting at the table and while both were eating like normal people on had a pile that was comically oversized and nearly touching the ceiling, and that wasn't even all of it.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what the first task is? I know for sure that the other three do." The purplette asks of her new master as she continued to gorge herself stopping only briefly to get the question out.

"As I explained before I don't want to know, where's the fun in the hunt if the hunter is already expecting the prey. While I'm nothing like the ancient Hungarian, I do enjoy a good hunt now and then. Besides whatever it is can't be anywhere near as dangerous as that Divine Beast whose authorities I stole. I still find it hard to understand how a Divine Beast was even given divine power in the first place but I'm grateful for its power all things considered."

"I remember that fight, that thing tried to bite my head off." Ena grumbles sourly as she remembers the hardships she in particular had to face when we tried to kill the aforementioned monster. Hermione was in the dark since this was before she joined up with us. Albeit semi begrudgingly she officially became part of my team as our hime-miko as we recently discovered she has the power of mage sight. Which came in handy for capturing the impostor teacher who was the one who placed my name in the goblet. The real Moody only recently came back to teach and he was pretty much the same as his pretender. Although I was a bit mad at being used this way I didn't care all that much to be honest.

"My king, the task is tomorrow, are you sure you're not worried about whatever it is?" Hermione says to reassure more herself than anyone else as she'd gotten really attached to our group lately and didn't wanna lose one of her friends to a competition meant for older students.

"I've told you a thousand times already, there's absolutely nothing the old man can throw at me that I can't handle, whatever the wizarding world may throw at me can't possibly be more dangerous than a rogue god. Besides if my research is correct then we'll have to retrieve something, I've got a fool proof plan for getting it that can't possibly fail." Hermione face faulted at the calm and serene attitude he was throwing her way but knowing she wouldn't get a different answer out of anyone, she'd already tried that, she resigned herself to waiting to see tomorrow morning like everyone else.

 

"A dragon!" Hermione let out a shrill yell at the sight of the beast the champions would have to be facing as Krum walked out of the tent. For the past three weeks she'd been turning herself into a nervous wreck trying to find out what they'd be facing is but this was not what she was expecting. 

Her companions however just started laughing, and they weren't bothering to hide their amusement either. After about a half hour it was finally time for the last and final dragon which was bigger than the other two. From what she'd researched apparently this was one of the most dangerous types of dragons in the world. A Hungarian Horntail.

Stepping out of the tent Harry didn't even bat an eyelid at the massive beast. He just stood there staring at and after saying something that no one could hear he just walked back into the tent.

"I'm not sure what just happened but it looks like young Mr. Potter has decided to not attempt the task." Bagman said confused as everyone else, just as he was about to call him back out there he jumped in shock as did everyone else except the aforementioned champion's enoturage as four large golden lions four times the size of Madam Maxine, and riding on top of one of them was the young champion.

For once Bagman kept his mouth shut as he was too shocked for words. If the situation wasn't so serious then one may find it comical.

"Get the gold egg, kill or distract the dragon I don't care." Calmly sitting atop one of them which stayed stationary, the other three charged. The three surrounded the dragon and before it could do anything they each gave loud ground shaking roars. Even the audience had to cover their ears from behind the safety of the wards as it was so intense that the wards could barely hold up. Leaping up into the air they started glowing and an intense aura was released and from their mouths what looked almost like golden fire was released and once it was cleared there wasn't even ashes of the massive spiked dragon.

The last lion just calmly walked up and grabbed the egg with its jaw and as the others disappeared they headed back into the tent laughing all the way.

Needless to say nobody would be forgetting this day anytime soon.

 

Once everyone had finally recovered from their shock, which took about an hour, complete pandemonium ensued. The ministry had actually been called, Hadrian in response summoned the Templars. After threatening to torture them in endless ways they finally backed off. Afterwards he was given ten points total for completing his task even though technically he didn't use any magic.

"That task was so boring, couldn't you come up with something entertaining Whiskers?" The young king said bored out of his skull as once again he and his team were sitting in his office, with a few extras. Although the ministry had left the Templars had not.

"Mr. Potter what you did earlier today was extremely dangerous and I demand you tell what spell you used to summon those monstrous beasts so I can make sure you don't do it again." Dumbledore almost sounded convincing, but the greedy look on the Potter trios faces made it clear exactly what his penultimate goal was here. 

"No. Oh and by the way I didn't use a spell, if your gonna start questioning me about what I said in the arena, aside from the order to get the egg and kill the dragon all I said was, 'Seriously, dragons? Couldn't they make it harder?' Really that was the best you could come up with for a first task, stealing from a dragon. I did harder stuff then that when I was twelve."

"Albus Dumbledore," everyone's attention was turned to the man in the blue robe who was sitting next to Hadrian as he spoke but didn't lower his hood, "we the elders of the Templars have been summoned due to your complete incompetence with our ward. Since the three of you decided to abandon him with those deplorable  _relatives_ of yours you officially lost all guardianship rights. This is an older from us, if you do not cease and desist with your endless efforts to get our king under your thumb then we will take action, and we won't be discreet about it either." Suddenly there was a bright flash of gold light and the Templar Elders disappeared back to HQ.

"You heard the old man." As he turned to leave James' patience finally snapped and he drew his wand and fired off an Imperius curse at his former disobedient son. As the spell left his wand he found himself missing an arm. As the spell was about to hit Harry it hit a dense shield and completely dissipated. 

"What the hell'd you do you bastard." Seeing his father writhing around in pain the youngest Potter proved he really doesn't have a brain cell as he tried to charge his older brother but was knocked unconscious immediately by a spell from Scheherazade. 

"I warned you."

"Harry my boy, I'm severely disappointed in you for your actions, I'm afraid I'll have to have you arrested for attacking an auror." Dumbledore suddenly looked like he just won an endless supply of lemon drops as he cast a few charms to help the pain and eventually, with assistance, James was able to get back in his chair.

"Go ahead old man, call the aurors. I'm sure they'd love to hear why one of their own thought himself above the law and cast an unforgivable on the person in control of this country." The two manipulators sweat dropped as that little tidbit seemed to slip their minds.

"No need for that my king, Madam Bones should be here any second." As if summoned the fireplace came to life and out came the head of the DMLE Amelia Bones with four aurors in tow. "Nice to see you again Amelia." Looking towards the blonde the witch actually visibly shuddered for a second before regaining her composure. 

"James Potter you are hereby under arrest for attempted use of an unforgivable, and attacking a lord above your station." Placing him in magic suppressing cuffs and under a silencing charm they carried him struggling to the floo.

"Now wait, I assure you that Mr. Potter has done nothing wrong here. Please let's talk and fix things." Dumbledore was panicking quickly, a part of him was starting to think Lily was right to drop out of this quickly as she did, but the other part of him was not about to admit that to an ignorant child. "As Chief Warlock I demand you release him." Dumbledore said standing between the aurors and the fireplace, radiating a bit of his aura in an attempt to cow them to do as he commands. "The real culprit here is the young Mr. Potter. He attempted to use an unforgivable on both his father and his brother out of jealousy, so I demand you release him and take your rea-" Dumbledore couldn't get any further as he received a punch to the face, breaking his nose again and then his head was slammed into the desk repeatedly.

"I'm really getting sick of you old man. Ever since that night all those years ago time and time again you've tried to manipulate and control me. This has gone too far, on my authority as king I hereby strip you of all your titles and land as reparation for your grievances against me. Your brother can keep his business and any other property he might have but that's it. Madam Bones, I think it's best you take the both of them in for questioning." Nodding she placed the cuffs on the bleeding man and dragged them both through the fireplace.

Fawkes the phoenix trilled a sad song, knowing his master had fallen so far yet he there was naught he could do to stop it. This was mostly ignored as the only person left in the room at this point was an unconscious idiot.

 

"So let me get this straight you had Dumbledore and your ex father arrested last night because they lost it and tried to control you."  Hermione, who was purposefully left out of last night's meeting, grilled the group the next morning after the Prophet had released a story detailing said event after receiving an anonymous letter.

"Yep it was fun." Erica says grinning like a madwoman, then again she kinda was. Her and Ena were the only other two aside from Scheherazade who was there and she was silently fuming about not getting to cause any violence.

A somewhat timid voice speaks up from behind them startling the group somewhat as they were so caught up in their conversation they hadn't realized someone else was nearby. "Excuse me, can we talk for a minute." Turning around they were honestly surprised by who it was.


End file.
